


Things are quickly getting serious

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yep.
Relationships: Marietta Edgecombe/Quirinus Quirrell
Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119284





	Things are quickly getting serious

Our story starts in Quirinus Quirrel's house, his girlfriend Marietta is visiting him.

Marietta asked, "Who on Earth was that woman I met on the way in today?"

Quirinus told her, "Jane, she's my agent."

Marietta smirked. "You have an agent, Quirry?"

Quirinus replied, "Yes, I just want to take this idea of yours seriously and go about in the right way."

Marietta smiled. "I'm sure your biography will be the next bestseller, dear."

Quirinus sighed. "I sure hope so, Mary."


End file.
